A dark, quiet night
by secondwolfmoon
Summary: A meeting on a beach. Two people dealing with the anniversary of Lilly's death, and the attack on Veronica. WeeVer
1. Veronica's POV

**A dark, quiet night.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Reviews: Yes please )**

**Spoilers: Maybe some slight spoilers. Nothing major though.**

The night is dark and quiet. What a shock that is, you may say. in the night the sun is gone, and all the people are sleeping happily in their beds. Well, not in my world. Oh, it's dark alright. but in my world the nights are filled with cheating husbands (or wives, which are really not that rare), criminals with a price on their head. And even a motorcycle gang leader, just for the fun of it.

Not tonight though, seems like every bad seed in this city are actually at home, getting some much needed beauty sleep. Of course this is the night that I could actually need the interference.

I have to get out of here, or else I might just make a hole in the floor here. Since I'm walking back and forth like a caged animal. I take Backup (my dog, in case you where wondering) and head for the beach. It's really one of my favorite places in the city, although I must admit that I'm really not the one you'll see lying around in a bikini. Not anymore anyway.

I see his silhouette, he's sitting on the beach some distance away from me. I know it's him long before I actually see his face. You see, a man (or a woman for that matter), don't go down to the beach by themselves this late at night. There are only two exceptions. Me (although I bring Backup, so I'm not really alone) and the figure sitting in front of me. So at least I know where Neptune's bad ass bike gang leader goes on nights like these. He seems lost though, not so much of a bad ass at the moment.

"Hey" I say as I get nearer. I don't add a name, cause I don't know which one to use. Weevil sounds wrong out here when it's just the two of us. Weevil is the gang leader's name, not the name of the man I know. Although I must admit that it's a part of him. I don't dare to use Eli either, it just seems to intimate. It's for the family. And I'm afraid he's going to read something more into it. Something I'm still trying to ignore, an intimacy or some sort of feeling other than hate between us. I really hadn't realized that his eyes where on me. Since I was completely lost in thoughts. So I just smile and sit down next to him. Not to close though. Not close enough for us to touch with any part of our bodies.

"How are you doing?" he asks me. His voice is soft like it is when we are alone and he don't have a reputation to uphold.

"I'm good" I answer. And with just one look at me, he calls me on my BS answer.

"Ok, so not good. This is just a bad day for me you know. Keep having this nightmare about her, and I don't want to go back to sleep. So I found at that I'd just stay awake instead". Wow, did I just blurt all that out? He must have some strange effect on me to make me spill like that. Usually I don't say a lot of things, without really saying anything at all. Unless of course I want to say something, but even then I rarely just blurt it out like that.

"I know how you feel" he says, and nearly scare the crap out of me. My thoughts went crazy again. If I didn't know better I would say I was on something!

"I know you do" I say, before I continue. "You loved Lilly didn't you?". And there I go again. Maybe I'm really on something, cause this is really not a conversation I want to have with the man beside me. Asking him if he where in love with my dead bestfriend. Knowing how he usually reacts at the mentioning of Lilly Kane. Strange that I couldn't see it before, but I guess I didn't know as much about Lilly as I would like!

No answer yet? I turn to look at him, and I almost think I see a tear in his eye. He turns to look at me, and for ones his dark eyes aren't unreadable. For once I can see the hurt and betray in them, for the way Lilly treated him. But I can also see the sorrow he feels, and the hate towards the man that killed her.

"I really don't know anymore V! Did I ever love her? At least she never loved me! It still hurt though, thinking about her dead by the pool. Which leads me to think about Aaron Echolls, the bastard that nearly killed you". I see a flicker in his eyes then. And then I shrug it away, it's best to never even think that this man feels anything other than respect and maybe friendship towards you. V...

I sigh, and then I feel a strong arm around my shoulders. It feels good and I relax into it. thinking that if I where held by those arms, close to that body, I could sleep peacefully even on this night. and I feel myself drift off to sleep, hearing the sound of the waves crashing against the shore. Feeling his strong arms around me and the weight of Backup across my feet.

_I can't believe I have actually posted a fic here ) Although I've written many, this is my first one to put up here. So please, speak your mind. If it sucks tell me, any suggestions to how it could be better, or if you against odds should actually think it's good. Then just press the button )_


	2. Weevil's POV

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Spoilers: Nothing much I think. **

**Reviews: Yes please.**

**a/n: I didn't really think I would put up another part, but here you go. There just ain't enough weever fics out there, so I just had to ) And I got an idea. Hate this fic, go write your own weever story! Love this fic, press the review button, and then go and write your own weever story ) I'm posting fanfiction, then I'm sure you can.**

Weevil's POV:

This is the one night each year, that I really feel like I don't belong. It sounds strange even to me, being the outsider that I am. Although I'm no 09'er I still get respect. Or maybe people are just scared, I don't know, and usually I don't care. On this night though, I feel like I'm somewhere in between. I knew I should never have gotten involved with any of those white princesses, but still I did. I knew I was screwed, but still I jumped in with open eyes. Man, I must have been stupid.

I know I won't be troubled down here tonight though, no one comes down here at night. Unless of course the 09'er crowd decides to throw a party in our back yard. I'm pretty sure that won't happen tonight though, since the top troublemaker is probably feeling the same things I do. Oh, the irony of life.

As I see the Pitt bull running across the beach I know I'm not alone anymore. I knew I had forgotten something, coming down here tonight. Of course she'd be here, she needs as much quiet solace as I do tonight. And she's after all the person who is always coming down to the bad parts of town, only her dog to protect her. Don't get me wrong, I wouldn't want to be on her wrong side with that Pit bull around. Unless you where half a mile away with a sniper rifle, I'm pretty sure you wouldn't either.

"Hey" I hear from my side. There are an uncertainty in her voice. So I turn my head to face her, and I see I'm not the only one who are lost tonight. She looks startled that my eyes are on her, like she hasn't even seen my head turning. She give me a short smile, and then sit down next to me. Not to close, but not so to far away either. Our hands are almost touching, like the others presence could give some comfort.

"How are you doing?" I ask. Surprised at the softness in my voice. Before I met her, and got to know her, my compact wall never came down like that. Not in public, not in front of anyone other than my grandmother and a couple of other female family members. Guess I'm a sucker for women, I almost forgot about Lilly. She really wouldn't have appreciated that. But there is a safety in knowing, that both Lilly and Veronica would never tell anyone, they can't. I'm wrong, and they know the world will never believe them.

"I'm good" she answers. And I know that if my walls are down, hers are still up. She still uses her best school voice. The voice she has perfected through the year. I'm glad though, that I can make her break down her walls, with only one non-believing look from me. Her voice is raw as her real answers come. The one she has probably held in all day.

"Ok, so not good. This is just a bad day for me you know. Keep having this nightmare about her, and I don't wanna go back to sleep. So I found out that I'd just stay awake instead." She looks shocked at her own revelations. Her eyes look far away, and I can practically see her thoughts running through her head.

"I know how you feel" I say, trying not to let her slip completely into her won mind. I can see I startled her.

"I know you do" she replies. Then she continues so silently, that I almost can't hear her "You loved Lilly, didn't you?" She looks shocked as those words leave her mouth, and I can see fear as well. Can't say I blame her. Lilly is a sore subject. She betrayed me, but I probably should have known she would. In the end she would have married Logan, and lived happily ever after. Never wasted another thought on me. But love? I feel like crying, but I push the tears back. I have shed my tears over Lilly a long time ago. I won't do it again.

I feel her look at me, and I turn to meet her eyes. I can see her trying to read my eyes, but it's not all there. So again I lay it all out for here. I know she'll never tell, like Lilly never told anyone about me. It hurts.

"I really don't know anymore V! Did I ever love her? At least she never loved me. It still hurts though, thinking about her dead by the pool Which leads me to think about Aaron Echolls, the bastard that nearly killed you." My voice are even now, I'm only stating the facts. I can feel the anger rise inside me though, and something else I try to hide. From myself as much as from her.

I hear her sigh, and I'm not sure I succeeded. I put my arm around her, telling myself it's only because of the tiredness in her face. I feel her relaxing into my arm, and that sooths me. It's nice having someone to be silent with.

Her breath is even, and I'm sure she's falling asleep. Finally her dog has decided to join us, like he know that we've finally calmed down. He's laying on top of her feet, eyes on me. Like he's waiting for me to do something, watching me for any sudden movements.

I'm sure she's asleep now, and I kiss the top of her head. I settle to watch her sleep, I hope at least I can sooth her for one night. And although I won't admit it, ever. I wish I could hold her like this every night.


End file.
